I Met This Girl
by gigglebot39
Summary: She was my muse. My love, then she left me at the alter. Nothing could get me out of the rut i was stuck in after she left. At least that is how i felt before I met Her...


Danny POV

"Haha, nice Tom. Real mature. So Dougie, you told the host of _The UK's most talented_ that we would have a new, never before heard song for them by tomorrow?!"

I was slightly angry at Dougie, but more at myself. I've been stuck in a rut since Michelle and I split. I no longer had a muse. I've been trying to find some inspiration for quite a while, but had no luck.

"Yep," Dougie said with a grin, "I just thought that since we've written some of our best songs in one day that maybe we could do it again. What do ya think Tom? Can we do it?"

"I hope so Dougie. Danny? Harry? Got any ideas?" Tom asked

Tom is the rock that holds us together. He seems to be running on and endless supply of hope for us. Wow, that sounded extremely corny, but its true. Without Tom we'd have nothing.

"I think we can," Harry added

"Right, I mean, how is this time any different from before?"

"Sure, let's start now," I agreed.

We headed back to our 'Jamming Room' as Dougie named it, where some of our best work had been born. We sat there for hours, and I had not said a single word.

"Danny what's wrong? You feel okay?" Dougie asked.

"I- I just can't do it! I haven't written a single line since Michelle left! I'm over. I've lost my gift," I said, finally accepting it.

"Oh c'mon Dan! You just have a little writers block, it'll pass, don't worry," Harry said trying to comfort me.

"Its not just writers block. I feel dead. When Michelle left, s-she just took my heart with her. I'll never find a love like that again. I thought she was the one. I even bought the ring…Sixty-five thousand dollar ring that'll never leave its box. Pshh, like I said. I'm at a loss," I said, tears welling up in my eyes.

It's true, that's how I feel. I've it rock bottom.

"Hey, sorry to dump my soppy shitstory on you guys. I uh- I'm going for a walk… I'll take my phone, but please dong call unless it's an emergency. I'll see you guys later."

So I started walking but wasn't really sure where to. '_Just keep walking.'_ I told myself. '_Look for a good place where you can just be alone for a whil-'_my thoughts were interrupted when I was knocked backwards onto my bum. I got up quickly to see what I had run into. As it turns out, the 'what' was actually a 'who'. It was a 'she'.

I quickly ran over to give a helping hand to her. She was beautiful. She had the most beautiful blonde hair, and bright blue eyes. When I reached for her hand (which she gratefully accepted) I felt this weird-but welcoming- rush.

"My apologies," she said in a small voice, "I wasn't looking where I was going."

"It's okay, neither was I," I said as I noticed that she had dropped her bag. It had spilled and books were everywhere. "Oh, um...Sorry let me get that for you," I said, trying not to look dumb.

As I was picking up a few of the spilled books – being nosy as usual- I started to read some of their titles (not out loud of course though!). How to deal with a messy breakup , How to get back on your feet after a split , and He wasn't worth it.

"So it looks like you've been through a pretty nasty breakup…" I said thinking that it wasn't out loud.

"Um…yeah. It was pretty rough," she replied in a hushed tone.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to be so nosy, or to come off as a jerk."

_'Gah! Why cant I get my words under control!?'_I thought to myself, feeling very awkward.

"Oh no, it's fine. You didn't come off as the 'jerk-ish' type at all."

Her voice was like the sound of a harp! It was so light and delicate. I never want to stop listening to it!

"I really am sorry for well…everything. Can I get you a coffee?" I asked, feeling like an idiot. _She's just going to reject me. She is. She probably thinks that I'm some creeper who just wants to lure her off somewhere so I can-_ My mind shut it's crazy negative thoughts up when she accepted my offer.

"Yeah! That sounds great! Thank you. That's very kind of you."

Her eyes glowed and her smile shown so big that the dimples that were hidden before made themselves known. My goodness she was gorgeous! And we're going to have coffee! Together! Okay! THINK! What should I say next? _' Cool. I'll pay' _or maybe _'Great! Sounds like fun!'_ but No. All that escaped my mouth was "Awesome!" God I am such a dork.

"Hehe, cool. Where would you like to go?" she asked

"Wherever you want to go." I said, trying to sound like a gentleman- _trying._

"How about Starbucks? I love their cappuccinos. Have you ever had one?" She asked cheerfully.

"I cant say that I have."

"Seriously? Well you good sir, have not lived then! Haha," she said with a wink and a giggle. She had the cutest laugh

"Haha, okay then. Well let's get us that cappuccino!"


End file.
